DE-C2-41 I7 635 describes a multi-purpose examination device for fecal samples. This device comprises a housing with a cavity and a laterally arranged tube. A fecal sample Is taken up by means of a stirring portion and introduced into the cavity, and this cavity is closed by means of a cap. An inner connection of the tube is wetted with the fecal sample. By means of a syringe, a highly sensitive reagent, such as o-toluidine or tetramethyl benzhydrine and hydrogen peroxide is introduced into the cavity. Due to a color reaction it is tested whether the taken fecal sample contains traces of blood. For a further test, a slightly sensitive test reagent such as guaiac resin or lignum vitae resin and hydrogen peroxide are introduced through an opening at the free end of the tube. By observing a corresponding color reaction ft Is examined whether the fecal sample contains traces of blood. This examination device has a complicated design comprising a plurality of individual parts, and use thereof is difficult.
EP-A2-O 327 144 describes a sample taking container and a method for processing a pasty sample material. A sample taking cup for taking a sample and introducing it into the sample-taking container is arranged at the cover of a container by means of a shaft. A liquid for suspending the fecal sample is contained in the sample-taking container. After introducing the sample cup and subsequently screwing on the container cover, the fecal sample disperses in the liquid. After transportation into a laboratory, the container cover is removed and a second liquid, in particular an organic solvent (ether or ethyl acetate) or colorant (e.g. Lugol's solution) is added. For the subsequent filtration, a separate filter body is screwed on, and by shaking the filtered suspension is obtained in the filtrate container. The filtered suspension can then be examined. This device comprises a plurality of individual parts, and use thereof is difficult. In particular, there is a danger that the liquid is spilled during use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,504 describes a test unit for taking and analyzing samples. The test unit comprises a holder, and at one end of a small rod a taking sponge is arranged by means of which a sample can be taken. The holder comprises a cavity In which a destroyable ampulla containing a reaction fluid is provided. After taking a sample, the small rod Is introduced into a tube-shaped housing, and the holding means is attached. Then, the ampulla is destroyed by impressing the holding means and the reaction fluid flows into the housing and comes In contact with the sample. Then the mixture is collected in a container or dropped onto a carrier and examined by means of separate devices.
EPA-0 520 408 describes a device which is suitable in particular for examining saliva samples. This test unit includes a cylindrical container containing a liquid and a sample collector shaped as a piston with a sponge arranged thereto for taking a saliva sample. After taking a sample, the sample collector is introduced into the housing and the sample collector sponge comes in contact with the liquid. The test device also comprises a collection container which can be attached to the other end of the housing and is displaceable with respect to the housing. In the interior of the collection container a thorn is arranged opposite of an opening at the other end of the housing, width opening is closed by a foil or sheet. In the attached position of the collection container, the foil or sheet is destroyed by the thorn and thus the opening is free. By introducing the piston-shaped sample collector completely, the liquid is pressed from the container into the collection container, and at the same time the sponge-like sample collector is pressed out. The collection container contains a reaction substance which reacts with the sample and the liquid, wherein this liquid is subsequently examined by means of a separate device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,496 describes a similar test device.